


Stumbling Towards You

by joonfired



Series: Mandorin [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Corin is a dumbass, Healthy possessiveness, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Push Me Against A Wall & Kiss Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, but I tried it??, it's a fine line to walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: Corin stumbles over feelings and the Mandalorian catches him
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Mandorin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569676
Comments: 70
Kudos: 602
Collections: Movies





	Stumbling Towards You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> A one-shot based on the marvelous Corin from LadyIrina.
> 
> I couldn't take the tension between these two anymore and decided to write a fic where it breaks

Corin should have been asleep, but he wasn’t. He was wandering around the latest place of tucked-together buildings and curious-eyed people the trio of them had come to. It was night, but there were slivers of yellowed light from the four moons that orbited this quiet planet.

They always tried to go somewhere quiet.

Corin thought this place was  _ too _ quiet.

He needed something to keep him centered, to stop his thoughts from spinning towards the hot pulse of a wrist against his lips or the feeling of a solid armored body against him. He also needed to be awake right now to escape dreams full of unreachable moments that lurked in the corners of his mind with warm breaths and possessive touches.

Something was absolutely, totally wrong with him.

“It’s just because he’s nice to you,” Corin muttered to himself, kicking at a lumpy piece of ground.

He entered a particularly shadowed alley, the buildings and inhabitants quiet because of the hour. He was halfway through when he heard something behind him, pricking him into heart-pounding wariness.

A dark form entered the alley in moonlit silhouette.

Corin flexed his hands, wondering why he’d thought leaving their room without his blaster had been a good idea. Strange places, no matter how quiet, were still places he shouldn’t lower his guard.

The only place he could lower his guard was with the man who was the most guarded.

“Uh, who goes there?” he called out in a low whisper, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

The tall, broad-shouldered figure did not reply, only stride closer. Corin began backing up slowly, his boots scraping against the dusty pebbled ground of the alley. His hand bounced anxiously against the place on his thigh where his blaster was missing.

Should he just make a run for it? What if he tripped? What if his almost-healed wound slowed him down?

Stars, he was kriffed.

“I’m just, uh, going home,” he continued.

Yes, home. The Mandalorian and the green yet-to-be-named child were what he called home now, no matter how many places they stayed. Wherever they were was home for him.

“That’s good to hear,” the figure said.

Corin staggered to a stop, boots skidding on the ground. That voice sounded . . .  _ familiar _ .

“All right,” he stammered. “Uh, good? Good. Guess we’ll both just be on our way.”

“I guess we will,” the figure said, now just a few paces away.

Oh, that voice sounded familiar. Oh . . .  _ oh _ .

“Oh,” was all Corin managed to say before the Mandalorian shoved him against the alley wall.

A thin-sleeved arm was braced just below the soft vulnerability of his throat, and the other hand came against the wall next to Corin’s left ear. He felt the heat of skin hovering just above his and it was slowly dawning on him that maybe he wasn’t the most vulnerable right now.

“Where’s your armor?” he whispered.

“Back where you left yours,” the Mandalorian hissed.

Corin blinked, gasping a little as the pressure of the Mandalorian’s arm deepened against his clavicles. Had the man been so worried about him leaving that he’d not even taken the time to don the armor he was so careful to hide behind?

“So you’re . . . not wearing any armor?” Corin said.

The Mandalorian made a growling sound in his throat, something that terrified Corin but also made his stomach flip in a funny way. The man’s helmetless voice was still just as deep but without the regulated tones. Corin could feel the man’s breath and every little gusting inhalation for his words.

It was just so . . . intimate.

And absolutely, totally horrifying in a maybe-wonderful way.

“No, you idiot,” the Mandalorian said slowly. Carefully. “I am not wearing armor. And you are not where I can protect you.”

“Well, you’re here now,” Corin could not help but say, perhaps a little petulantly.

The Mandalorian sighed, his arm leaving Corin’s clavicles and giving them relief . . . but then the other hand was braced on the other side of his head. He felt both trapped and protected, a delicious tangle of sensations that had his mind spinning and lower parts twitching into sudden embarrassing realizations.

Oh, kriff. He wanted this man so much.

And he doubted he could ever have him.

“Yes, I’m here,” the Mandalorian confirmed with a tinge of annoyance.

“You’re here,” Corin murmured.

A wave of ridiculous, impulse driven recklessness crashed over him as he reached a hand up for the Mandalorian’s face.

He found a warm, structured jaw that was prickly and soft with a few-days beard. The tip of his fingers discovered a pulse thundering somewhere below an ear, and he inhaled sharply to find that the Mandalorian’s heartbeat matched his own frantic, longing pace.

The next thing was inevitable.

Corin kissed him.

It wasn’t something he could tell himself was just a distraction, although he’s not sure if it really had been that in the first place. No, this was lips and tongues and teeth. This was passionate and desperate and lovely.

The Mandalorian’s hands left the wall and held Corin’s head instead, his jaw framed by long, strong fingers that dug in a little when Corin bit the man’s lower lip. The Mandalorian’s fingers edged up into Corin’s short hair, pulling his mouth harder against his.

Corin whimpered a little with the possessive way he was being kissed. It wasn’t something sweet or exploring, but claiming. The Mandalorian used his mouth without words to say everything he felt for Corin, and the amount was overwhelming.

His shoulders scraped against the building wall as the Mandalorian leaned his body against him, a thigh pressing between Corin’s legs. He groaned as the pressure built pressure of his own, his hands scrabbling down for the Mandalorian’s waist and gripping him close.

Suddenly, Corin pulled away with a gasp. “The kid!”

“What?” the Mandalorian’s voice was thick and slow, his nose bumping against Corin’s jaw.

“If you’re here, who’s watching the kid?” Corin said.

“Oh . . .” the Mandalorian pulled back. “Right.  _ Shit _ .”

Corin wanted to laugh over how undone the Mandalorian seemed right now, and not just because he wasn’t wearing armor. But the passion between them had dimmed as they both realized the responsibility they’d shirked and wondered on possible consequences.

“We should go back,” Corin said, leaving the wall.

“We should.”

Corin’s legs wobbled in the first few steps, and he giggled quietly before realizing he had an audience who now probably thought him crazy. Well that was just perfect . . .

But the Mandalorian didn’t say anything, just came to him and grabbed him by the shoulders for another kiss, this one short and leaving the taste of a promise on his lips.

“Next time,” the Mandalorian said, now starting back towards their quarters. “Don’t leave the room.”

**Author's Note:**

> seriously go read LadyIrina's fic okay she's convinced me to ship an OC/canon pair  
> I never do that  
> also any character errors and whatnot is totally my fault  
> I just wanted them to kiss


End file.
